Una nueva forma de respeto
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: RenxKyouko. Kyoko Mogami sabía que algo sucedía cuando él se acercaba. "Tal vez sea una nueva forma de respeto" Se dijo


Una nueva forma de respeto

Kyoko-chan caminaba por los pasillos de la agencia sumida en sus pensamientos. Su camino a la autodestrucción iba en perfecto estado de proceso ya avanzando más que sus propios pies. Una conversación. Todo por una conversación. Simples palabras que con gusto borraría del vocabulario de ser posible, todo con tal de no entenderlas.

Poco rato atrás se encontraba en una intensa conversación con Yashiro-san, el tema, su "respeto" hacia Tsuruga Ren. _"Sé que lo respetas y admiras mucho Kyoko-chan"_ Fueron las palabras del manager, _"Pero quisiera saber en realidad ¿Cómo es que se llevan tan bien con esa clase de sentimiento?" _La pregunta de lo mas extraña, ¿Qué era lo que en realidad trataba de decir? El respeto que sentía hacia su sempai era genuino y lo que los había hecho progresar en su relación… uno, dos, tres, cuatro… cuatro segundos tardó en entender su propio pensamiento. ¿Relación? Lo que tenían ella y Ren no podía ser una relación simple… si es que esa era la manera correcta de llamarla.

Ella entendía cada emoción de Ren, desde la más rebuscada sonrisa que pretendía ocultar su molestia o enojo, hasta la más sincera que le era brindada solo a _ella. _"¿A mi?" se preguntaba la chica, "Seguramente sonríe así cuando alguien le agrada… podría ser a cualquiera" Sus palabras la contradecían, pausó sus pasos al indagar en su manera de pensar, ¿Cómo no le podía agradar a Tsuruga-san si le sonreía de esa manera?

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, no podía permitir dejar pasar sus emociones mas allá de ese limite. No quería ser lastimada. No se permitiría ser lastimada. No sería lastimada. Firme decisión, o al menos eso creía ella, encomendó de nuevo sus pasos hasta llegar a su destino… el foro donde estaba Tsuruga-san.

Llegó ante las luces deslumbrantes que cegaban, interpuso sus manos por su descuido, la brillante luz no le permitió ver nada, nada hasta que fueron apagadas para una nueva escena. Ahí estaba él. Tsuruga-san. El ser mas imperfecto del mundo. El hombre que respetaba y admiraba. El hombre que entendía, que la entendía. Él, que con una sonrisa sincera le deslumbraba hasta el grado de creer perdida su vida, creerse en peligro cuando sabía que solo con él estaba segura.

El destino era extraño… ¿Por qué conocerlo a él?

Precisamente el hombre que creyó odiar con toda su alma por culpa de Shoutaro, el que según fue su amigo y la trató peor que una criada, el otro que le guardó rencor ya hora la apoyaba y aconsejaba. Un sonrojo inminente al sentirse atrapada en sus emociones gobernó sus mejillas.

Ren la miraba embelesado, sin el conocimiento de la susodicha. Le notó un hermoso sonrojo que la adornaba, deseó ir a su lado y admirar el tinte teñido en las mejillas de su niña. Lastima que no podía. Esta escena era de las más complicadas debido al romanticismo que debía imprimir en su actuación, con el riesgo de no hacerlo bien. Caminó al frente y tomó las manos de la joven, debía mirarla de una manera especial, única e inigualable, como el amor intenso que le provocaba esa niña. De pronto la sorpresa figuró en su rostro varonil, la imagen de su Kyoko le vino a la mente y era proyectada sobre la joven frente a él quien se sonrojaba por la mirada tan real.

En ese instante Kyoko volteó y lo miró con ternura, su sempai estaba actuando de maravilla la escena. Se concentró en sus ojos, en la dulzura que estos emanaban. Un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó la mente, "me gustaría que me viera de la misma forma" Se sonrojó nuevamente ante su propio pensamiento, lo que ella le debía a su sempai era respeto. Respeto. Respeto… Lo repitió varias veces sin aún conseguir asimilarlo, lo que ella sentía iba mas allá del respeto, de la admiración, no sabía que era.

La escena terminó y Ren corrió inmediatamente a su lado, con una sonrisa sincera. Su forma de agradecerle. Gracias a la llegada de esa joven su carrera estaba en la cima, sin ella no hubiera conseguido realizar la escena, la serie, no hubiera conseguido conocer el amor. Su Kyoko, aunque ella no llegara a saberlo, le pertenecía… tal vez, algún día… una posibilidad… pero mientras tanto, era mejor no alejarla de su lado. Kyoko le sonrió y caminó hacia él. Por fin sabía que había algo más en su forma de pensar que la orillaba hacia Ren, mas allá del respeto, algo que aún no comprendía… pero gustosa permanecería con él hasta averiguarlo. Sus labios se curvaron al verlo venir, y de ellos tan solo salió una frase, que le aclaraba las cosas por el momento…

"Es una nueva forma de respeto"


End file.
